


For His Pleasure

by dragking8586



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Complete, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: - Underage depends on how you see it.  The age of consent in Scotland is 16.  Harry would be 16 in his 6th year.  Chapter 1 rated M.  E for subsequent.  Relationships not established yet in chapter 1.- Updated! Graphically expanded and improved text!  Dear sweet readers, can we get 3 more kudos and 3 more bookmarks?  Pretty please?- Sadly this work is complete.- However, that isn't to say there couldn't be a continuation.  I require a new Muse to give me inspiration.Namaste
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> -This work was requested by a reader. She requested: tickle torture until Harry pees; humiliation; and spanking; for him to orgasm multiple times. It was also requested to take place in Harry's 6th year and that he be "innocent." Well, he may be innocent in some things...  
> -Recently a reader commented on my misuse (to them) of Namaste. To see my response view the comments. I do not wish this to become a debate; there are other sites for that. Btw, I wholly endorse this site's author's tool to freeze a thread. ;P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Slughorn's Christmas party, Harry goes missing. His idea? Or someone elses?

Friday, Dec 20, 1996

Old Sluggy's Christmas party wasn't so bad. Harry would have preferred to skip it, but Professor Slughorn had enlisted Hermione's help to ensure Harry would attend. It was karma of a sense, too, when McLadden barfed on Snape's boots. That was hilarious. Harry tried to sneek off before he lost it completely, but Snape was faster. In the space of two minutes or less Harry felt enjoyment, was whorshiping karma, felt amusement, and then confusion.

Snape was a damn enigma! And damn tall too! Well, no, Harry reasoned, for a man Harry was short. His only consolation was perhaps the merchant and all-around scoundral Mundungas was possibly shorter. "I only wish to convey a message." So he did, passing on Headmasters words to Harry. Harry got miffed when Snape ignored his question regarding Headmasters where abouts and walked away. Of course Snape was under no obligation to tell Harry anything other than what the Headmaster had requested of him when Snape gave his message. Minutes later the real fireworks happened when Filch dragged in a very angry Malfoy Jr. by the collar of his expensive black jacket.

When Snape stepped forward, Harry wasn't sure what he had said, but Draco's sneering response looked of pure venom. They were up to something, Harry just knew it! Why did Harry have such a suspcious mind!? Harry was able to slip away from the party and followed them. He managed to keep out of sight. Getting caught by Snape would be a disaster.

Finally Snape caught up with a scurrying Malfoy trying to distance himself from Snape, but Snape pushed him against a wall. "I know you've been given a task, Draco. Let me assist you." "No!" A clearly angry Draco exploded at his godfather. "It's my moment. He chose me, out of all others! I won't fail!" "I swore to protect you!" An incensed Snape snapped back at Draco. "I took the Unbreakable Vow!" Snape's voice low, but menacing. "I don't need your protection! I guess you will have to break that vow." Harry heard footsteps. He hid in the shadows. A still huffy and steamed up Draco passed him and stomped toward the dorms.

Not hearing Snape following him, though Snape could be very quiet on his feet, Harry decided to sneak a peek around the corner. Snape was looking out of the gilded arched window. His hand still on the wall. Gradually Snape's eyes drifted shut and his hand slowly fell away from the wall. He turned and walked away. Harry was certain Snape was probably not going back to the party. Harry just had to. Hermione might know what an unbreakable vow was. And gol dang he was tall! Why couldn't the school get a robe for him that didn't drag on the ground! Harry shook his head at the absurd notion. He headed back to the party.

Once back to the party he sought out Hermione. "Do you know what an unbreakable vow is?" "Um, sort of, but I don't know the details. Why?" Yup, leave it to 'Mione to be curious. "I heard a strange conversation when I went to the bathroom." Nevermind that he hadn't actually gotten to the restroom. He was already searching the crowd for someone else who might have the answer. "I know, ole Sluggy might know. I'll go see him. When I get back do you want to blow this party?" "You have no idea, Harry. Hurry back." 

When Harry found the professor, he greeted him. "Harry!" Slughorn exclaimed enthusiastically. "Enjoying the party?" "Oh, yes sir," Harry hedged. "Professor, do you know what an unbreakable vow is?" Slughorn became concerned and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I hope you haven't taken one, young man." "No, I heard a strange conversation." Slughorn hummed and dropped his hands in favor of a drink that was passing by on a tray. "Usually the one taking the vow does so, hoping to be relieved of it. Usually the party requesting the vow is afraid the other party won't compleat a task. You see, Harry, if that should happen, the party who took the vow will die." "Wow.." Slughorn wandered off. Harry was dumbstruck a few minutes and blinked his eyes to clear them. He realised Draco had just told his godfather he didn't care if he died. That must have hurt, even Snape. 

Harry hurried to find Hermione. They left the party and wandered to a make out spot in the dark corridors of the castle. They sat on some stone steps and Harry wrapped one arm over Hermione's shoulders. She wondered aloud what unrequited love felt like. She was disdraught because her affections for Ron were not returned. Unfortunately Ron and Lavender Brown interupted their musings by looking for a makeout spot. Lavender left quickly, but a waffling Ron was left standing, looking stupified at his friends. Through some gently falling tears Hermione cast a spell. That's when a flock of angry birds attacked Ron. He finally moved and slammed a door behind him. Hermione ducked her head against Harry's shoulder. He tried once again to console her as her heartfelt tears fell in ernest. Could the night get any more weird? Harry should not have wondered.

Once back in his room, Ron was very much acting weird. He claimed he was in love with Ramilda Vane. Harry recognized the heart shaped box that had been meant for him. Ron was clutching the box to his chest. Ron probably would have not been so affected if he had only eaten one or two of the poisoned chocolates, but he had eaten the whole box! Ron could be such a dunderhead!

Harry dragged a starry eyed and loopy Ron to Professor Slughorn's quarters. One look through the open small sliding door and Slughorn invited them in. Then there was the whole thing of Ron collapsing and convulsing and foaming at the mouth. What really confused Harry was a totally inept professor in the situation. Fortunately Harry was able to find Slughorn's potions kit and found a bezor, which he promptly stuffed in Ron's mouth and prayed to Merlin that he was in time. It was only a few minutes when Ron started to rouse. Harry called his personal elf, Dobby and had him transfer them to the infirmary because Hogwarts was warded against young witches or wizards from apparating inside the castle, but house elves could. 

In the infirmary, after dealing with all that, Poppy warned Harry that Auror's would probably be sent to investigate. She also reminded him that he probably would also have to explain things to Headmaster and his Head of House. 

"Bother! Shit, shite and cocked up!" Harry's head screamed and pounded. He finally wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and unconciously wiped it on his jacket. As he walked out of the infirmary he tore at the knot of his tie and loosed it. He unbuttoned his jacket and ran his hands through his hair. It probably was near curfew. He just kept walking aimlessly, but he suddenly he found himself staring at a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. Snape's office was next door. There was a small light. Harry walked to the office and knocked and hoped Snape was available. "Enter." Finally, greatfully, Harry obeyed the familiar voice.

Snape cocked his head slightly to the side and raised a single eyebrow as he watched a disheveled Potter approach his desk. "Professor.." Harry started, then faultered. Harry approached Snape's desk cautiously, finding the carpet suddenly interesting. "Mr. Potter?" "Professor, I spent the night after the party watching Hermione try to hurt Ron with a spell, then had to take Ron to the infirmary becase he poisoned himself eating chocolates meant for me,-" Harry let his head fall back and he tried to take a calming breath but found himself struggling with hyperventilation so he rushed on before he fainted. "I'm so sorry Professor" (still refusing to call Snape 'sir'). "My head is pounding, do you have, ha..." Harry's legs finally gave in and he placed a hand on Snape's desk and slowly sank to his knees. Snape was next to him in an instant and helped him up and settled him in the closest chair. He retrieved a vial of headache relief, some pepper-up, and a vial of calming draught and dreamless sleep. Snape put three of the vials in his coat pockets and bent close to Harry and gently spoke into his ear, "Harry.."

Harry roused, but looked at Snape bleary eyed. Snape pressed the headache relief potion into Harry's hand. He drank it without question. "Can you walk, Potter?" "Maybe with some help.." Snape got his wand from his robes and conjured a door that appeared in a back corner of his office. He took one of Harry's arms and draped it over his shoulder, which Harry allowed and walked beside Snape who had wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist, but Harry was too tired and numb to care. Snape and Harry entered the secret door which deposited them in a small foyer. Snape then led Harry to his bedroom with the twin four poster bed and helped him sit on it. It was then that he gave Harry the dreamless sleep potion. He slipped Harry's dress shoes off, and directed Harry to lay down and relax. The potions were working and Harry was greatful.

Snape sat on the other side of the bed and took off his dragon hide boots. He continued to undress and called softly to the air, "Dobby." A pop sounded and the gregarious elf appeared. "Potions Master sir needs Dobby?" "Yes Dobby. Can you keep a secret for Mr. Potter?" "Yes Potions Master," the elf said cautiously glancing over to the sleeping Harry. "Mr. Potter would like to rest in peace for a while. If anyone and I mean anyone should ask you his whereabouts, you will say he has asked you not to tell. If they ask you anything else, you will come and find me. I will tell you what to say. Can you do this for Mr. Potter?" "Oh yes, Potions Master sir, I be keeping Harry Potter's secret!" Snape chuckled as he hung up his coat and started to unbuckle his belt. "Very well, off you go then." The elf popped out. Normally an elf belonging to a wizard did not obey another, however, Dobby was a free elf and he could see that the Potions Master was caring for Harry.

Snape draped his pants over the arm of the wingback next to the bed. His white button down shirt followed wandlessly where his coat was hung up. He slipped his wand under his pillow and spelled on his Slytherin PJ bottoms and top. He did the same for Harry, exchanging his dress robes for the Slytherin PJ's. He smirked hoping he'd be awake to see and hear Harry once he discovered he was wearing green and silver. He rolled down the comforter and blanket. He spelled the blanket and heavy comforter over them both. He spelled the fire to last until dawn. As he let sleep envelope him, he dreamed for the first time in many years, that this might be a very good Christmas indeed.

From this point, official or not, Harry Potter is missing.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes in someone elses bed.

Sat, Dec 21

Harry drifted awake slowly. He felt around the bed. Yep, not his dorm bed. Think, think think. Oh, yeah, Slughorn's party. A hurt Hermione; a poisoned Ron; a bungling Professor; McLadden getting 30 days detention, haha! Auror's on the way; a very angry Malfoy; an Unbreakable Vow; Snape. So, who did I go home with? Harry rolled over gently to see his bedmate. Even with his bleary eyesight there was no mistaking that nose. Snape was laying face up, one hand on his chest, looking rather peaceful in sleep.

No, no, no, NO! Slowly Harry sat up and pushed away from the bed. He found his clothes in the chair next to the bed and wondered why he was undressed. But he didn't feel undressed... Cautiously Harry looked down. Yep, he had PJ's on. "Green shirt...and...silver trim?" He whispered, "Slytherin!?" Harry said a bit louder with a bit of disgust oozing from his voice. A dozing black-haired professor came fully awake. With a gruff 'morning voice' Snape gently said, "Well what else do you think I have in my wardrobe?" He tried to stifle his smirk.

Harry, in the process of removing said repulsive nightwear stopped and realized he had spoken aloud. He glanced over at his professor who still had his eyes closed. In a fit of playfulness, or a suicide attempt, he grabbed the corner of the pillow he had slept on and winged it toward the professors head. Snape felt the brush of air over his face as the pillow whooshed by, then tumbled to the floor. Snape popped his eyes open and turned to look at the pillow. Then he himself grabbed a corner of it. He turned and looked at the the back of Harry, who was trying to change. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?" He asked in his "stern" professor voice.

"Well, what else do I have in my arsenal?" Harry asked over his shoulder, trying to mimic the professor's tone like the impetuous brat that he was. Harry shouldn't have turned his back. Snape rolled over toward Harry and wacked a firm pillow swat to his butt. Harry grabbed his bum and jumped around to face his professor, who was laying on his side, head propped on one fist in full smirk mode. "Hey!" Harry yelled. "No fair!"

Still in full smirk mode, Snape got on his hands and knees and crawled across the bed like a predator toward his prey. When he reached Harry he got up on his knees, the sheets falling away. Harry had only managed to get on his Y-fronts and t-shirt. In his sexy smooth voice Snape shook his head ever so slightly, "Who ever said pillow fights were fair?" Snape made a grab for Harry and all pandemonium broke lose. Snape managed to grab Harry's wrists and pulled him onto the bed, Harry kicking and shouting and squirming. Then Snape spoke softly, "Incarcerous." Harry found his hands bound to the headboard and his feet bound to the posters at the end of the bed. "No fair!" Harry shouted again.

"That's the second time you've said that in so many minutes," Snape stated as he crawled over Harry's legs and settled his knees between Harry's thighs. Snape sat up and unbuttoned his Slytherin PJ top and tossed it aside. "If I'd have my wand I'd show you what I can do!" Harry said indignantly. Definitely *not* looking at the man's lightly defined pecs. The dusting of very dark brown line of hair from nipple to nipple and then down his belly to the thicker patch of hair. Snape leaned down, his face inches from Harry's. He rested his hands on either side of Harry's chest supporting his weight on his arms. He looked down at his captive. His eyes flicking from Harry's delectable mouth to his taut nipples, to his two captivating ponds of emerald green eyes. He sensually rubbed his half-hard cock against Harry's that responded in kind to the attention. "I bet that would feel better if you could actually feel the satin." Snape banished Harry's y-front's with a wave of his hand. Harry realized Snape did that wandlessly as well as the "incarcerous." Oh shit...

Snape resumed his sinful rubbing of Harry's cock with his own growing one. With a soft grunt, Snape had to reach down and adjust himself so his manhood rested more comfortably against his belly while at full attention against the satin boxers. "If you want me to stop Harry, just say so." Snape did stop and gazed down at Harry, giving him an out if he really needed one.

"Actually, Professor, uhh, my bladder is pretty full.." Snape shifted his body to lay on his left side next to Harry. He bent his elbow so he could support his head on the curled fingers of his left hand. He draped his right leg over Harry's right thigh, his knee nudging Harry's luscious heavy balls. "Hmm," Snape deliberated his next question, or questions, as that may be. "I have some questions for you, and I'd rather not use legilimens. I would prefer honesty from you. I will do the same, but you can only ask me questions if I give you permission to. If you answer my questions for now, I will let you pee. Can you agree to this?" "Are they personal questions, Professor?" Harry was starting to get nervous. "I promised you honesty from me, so yes, some of these questions are very personal. However, there is only you and me here, and I further promise I shall never divulge to anyone what is said or done between us." Harry deliberated for a minute trying to not look at his professor. What choice did he have? He was fairly certain Snape wouldn't really hold him all day, but he was also fairly certain if he didn't answer the questions he'd be laying in a puddle of his own piss.

Harry gazed at his professor and nodded. "Ok, I'll answer the questions." Snape flashed his crooked smile. He let his right palm caress Harry's chest. Just lightly brushing back and forth from one nipple to the other. "Has anything very embarrasing ever happened to you Harry?" "Um, let me think a minute.." Harry squirmed a bit. His nipples were hardening from his professor toying with them. Oh, gosh that feels good... Harry thought. No, no, no! This isn't right, his brain screamed. "Ok, the answer is yes. Now can I ask you one?" "Yes, thank you for asking permission. Go ahead." "How does a person know if they're gay?" Snape stopped his caressing. He wondered where that question came from and why now? "Some people just seem to know. Others discover they might like both sexes. Sometimes through experimenting." "What do you consider yourself, professor?" "Ah, you have to earn the right to ask another question." Snape resumed caressing Harry's chest. "So what was the embarrasing thing that happened to you?" "Uh, Professor, I really have to use the restroom." Harry was squirming in ernest now, his bladder was starting to hurt. Tears started to leak from the emerald pools. "Please! I don't wanna piss the bed!" Snape was very aware that Harry seemed to have trouble calling him "sir".

Snape pushed up from his position and crawled over harry's right leg. He settled on his knees and rested back on his calves. He began to stroke and pet the outsides of Harry's thighs. "Why not, Harry?" "I...I-got...I got punished!" "I promise I won't punish you." Harry was trying to gulp air, a tear or two escaped his tightly squeezed eyes. "Pee on me Harry," Snape encouraged gently. Snape crawled up Harry's body. He pushed his knees gently into Harry's inner thighs. Snape moved his hands up to Harry's ribs. Harry started to panic. Snape tickled gently, but Harry started to laugh. "Ha ha!" Please Professor! Please no!"

"Ahh..hahaha! Please!" Harry screamed and thrashed as much as his bonds would let him. "I know you've probably thought of it. Haven't you?" Snape asked. Harry nodded vigorously. Snape tickled Harry's ribs solidly now. Harry was laughing, thrashing, crying and begging. "Will you be humiliated, Harry, if you can't hold it?" "I don't want to be! I hate that feeling!" "It's just you and me. It's ok to feel that way, Harry" "Noooo!" 

Harry was running out of time. "I'm going to release one arm Harry, so you can hold your dick and piss on me. I'm trusting you not to piss in my face." Harry nodded. Tired, but he needed release so badly. After magically releasing Harry right arm he helped gently move it in position. Harry grabbed his dick and pushed. "That's it, Harry...aim it at my chest...that's it..." Snape encouraged. Harry watched in utter fascination at his Professor. Snape's head was thrown back and he was pressing his pecs toward the stream of Harry's piss. "Try to hit my nipples Harry, ah! Yes!" Snape's nipples hardened and rose to stiff peaks. Snape gasped softly when he rubbed his thumbs across his nipples. His dick was following suit with his nipples. He actually had a nice "package" Harry was thinking. Flacid his dick hung about 3 inches from his body. He wasn't fully erect, so Harry would have to wait for another time to see Snape's full erection. Harry visually assesed those delicious low-hung and heavy balls..interestingly his uncut cock. Harry wondered what the head woud look like... He looked up at Snape. His head was down now, the black curtain of hair hiding his face. He seemed to be watching Harrys last dribbles. He snapped dick at him to rid it of the piss that always was left inside. He didn't care if he hit Snape's face now. Snape still had a hold of his pecs, his thumbs brushing across the taut nipples. Harry didn't want to admit it, butthe sight was damn sexy.

"What?!" his brain screamed at him. There ain't no next time! No way! No how! He was never gonna be in this position again! Snape released the rest of Harry's bonds. He helped Harry sit at the edge of the bed. Snape gently rubbed his ankles and wrists. Then helped Harry to the loo. He turned on the taps of the shower/tub to get the water warm. Snape helped Harry into the tub, but when he tried to get to get in behind him, Harry lost it. "Here too!!?"

Ah, there it was. The rejection. The taking back of control. "Harry, if I-" "Shut it, you ugly, greasy son-of-a-!" Harry yanked the shower curtain closed nearly ripping it off the rod. Snape got two towels and a washcloth from a cabinet. He put the towels on the closed lid of the toilet and slipped the washcloth into the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and left closing the door. Harry finished his tirade by muttering "Bitch".

When Harry emerged he found his clothes neatly folded, his wand on the pillow he had slept on and a small jar with a label. "For bruises or skin irritation." Harry nearly hurled the jar at the wall, but thought better of it. If he didn't use it, maybe some of his mates might use it. Snape did make flawless solutions, gels and potions. Harry dressed quickly and slammed the door as hard as he could on his way out. It was near noon meal so Harry headed down the corridor to the stairs that would take him to the great hall.

The only thing Harry would admit to at this moment was that he wasn't the same Harry coming out of those chambers as the Harry that went in. He had an extraordinary, consummate, exquisite moment of revelation and insight. Of being found. 

An epiphany.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a special Christmas present. He spends some time thinking. Harry confides in Ron and Hermione about "he".
> 
> ~Hermione came back and she found Harry looking out of the window. He was deffinately lost in thought. Aimless. No idea where to turn. No compass to point him in the right direction. Lost...~

Sat, Dec 21, 1996; Mid-morning:

Snape had gotten dressed while Harry was in his shower. He walked through the magical door connected to his office. Though it was early, he poured himself a drink and sank down heavily in his desk chair. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Dear Merlin, dear Merlin, how could I?" He asked himself. He knew when Harry hadn't explicitly said "no" that he should have stopped. Had he misinterpreted the shy smiles? The coy glances? The flirty way the young man would let his hand drop to his crotch while Snape lectured? Apparently so.

Snape had done the one thing of which no teacher should ever be accused. He'd committed the egregious act of breaking a student's trust. He briefly considered visiting Lily's grave and begging her forgivness, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Even if he could still instruct Harry, he could no longer mark his work. "How could I have seduced a student?" Snape interlaced his fingers and rested his forehead against them. He didn't bother wiping away the single tear that fell to his ink blotter. He didn't know how long he had remained sipping the brandy he had poured. Much of the time spent remembering Lily. There was no mistaking the huge crash of his chamber door when Harry left. 

Snape summoned a Hogwart's letterhead parchment and then reached for his quill in the black ink well. 

"Headmaster, " Snape began.. 

It is with regreat that I pen my resignation  
effective...

Once the missive was complete, Snape cast a drying spell. He rolled it up and tied it. Snape summoned a house elf and sent her to Dumbledore requesting an audience after evening meal. The answer came back "9:00 pm". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, Dec 23rd; Mid-afternoon; The Burrow

Harry went with Mr. Weasley, Ron and the twins to pick a pine tree. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley took turns whacking the tree down. The Sr. Weasley insisting they do it the "muggle" way. Harry wasn't much help with suggestions, as his Christmas' spent with Dursley's were even less than abysmal. Harry wondered if Snape would give him points for his sarcastic thought. The twins loaded the tree on a sled and pulled it back to the house. It was a blast to decorate. Colored balls, tinsel, fairy lights, and family treasures. The presents started piling up under it. Remus and Tonks came by to visit and dropped a present for Harry, and one from Sirius. Gifts sent or left at Hogwarts, Harry's Head of House, Professor McGonagal would collect and give them to him later. Fawkes stopped by with notes to the Weasley's wishing them Happy Christmas and a card for Harry, with a message to stop by the Headmaster's office when he returns. Hagrid sent a gift too. Rock cakes.

Dec 24, tuesday; Christmas Eve:

On Christmas Eve those who could take a nap did, because it would be a long day. After a wonderful dinner the family gathered around the tree. They told stories and sipped eggnog and firewhisky for those who could handle it. Butterbeer for those who couldn't. At 5 minutes 'til midnight, Molly sat front and center and called the names on the presents and handed them out. Arthur counted down the last ten seconds to midnight. Everyone got useful, practicle and even whimsical presents. There were plenty of sweaters and scarfs by Molly. Books, diaries and quills rounded out the gifts. And Rock cakes.

Molly got up and headed to the kitchen to make a round of hot chocolate. On the way she handed an envelope to Harry. On the front was just his name, Harry Potter. But Harry recognized the spiky half-cursive, half printed letters. He'd been looking at it for the last six years. Snape. A wave of emotions drenched over Harry. First was anger. He flipped the card in his hand and looked off. He was tempted to throw it in the fire, but he didn't want his adopted family to see him upset. For nearly four days he'd only wasted one single thought on the perverted bastard. How dare Snape ruin his Christmas! "Guys, I need some fresh air," he announced and walked outside. The cold air was bracing. He wondered if he could apparate to the marsh and throw it in there. 

"You ok, mate?" Ron came out onto the porch. He handed Harry the sweater his Mom had knitted for him. Harry pulled it on. Harry was tapping the card on his hand, face down so Ron couldn't see the penmanship. "I got a card from someone. We sort of had a falling out." When Harry didn't continue Ron was curious. "Sort of?" "Yeh," Harry chose his words carefully. "We were playing a game, (yeh, that's the sticky wicket) and I got uncomfortable." "Did you ask this person to stop?" Harry looked down, chagrined. "That's part of the issue, Ron. He asked me if I wanted to stop..oh bollocks." Harry swore softly, then took a few deep breaths. Ron was a little taken back. "Uh, "he"? Uhm..you think it's an appology?" Ron nodded toward the card. "I'm not sure I want one, Ron. I'm not sure of anything. Just like I couldn't say no when he gave me the choice." "Oh." "Yeh." "It's the hols, mate. Try not to worry too much. These things work out usually. You want me to open it?" "Thanks Ron, but I'll open it." "Ok, mate." Harry was afraid Snape might of signed it. Harry turned away. He tore open the seal and pulled the card out. The front of the card looked like a water color painting of a field of lilies. Quite beautiful in fact. Harry handed it to Ron. There was no inscription inside but something fluttered out. The two of them chased the object. Harry finally was able to pick it up. When he turned it over he realized what the paper was. "Ron, it's a photo, but it's torn and I don't recognize the woman." Harry showed Ron the picture, but he drew a blank at the pretty strawberry redhead in the faded photo. "Let's ask Mom?" "Ok," Harry agreed.

Back in the Burrow Harry and Ron found Molly in the kitchen. Harry showed her the photo. "Oh, Harry dear that's your Mother." Harry smiled broadly. "Really?" "Oh, yes dear. This probably was taken before you were born. Who sent it?" Great, leave it to Molly to remind him of the warped bastard. "Uh, don't know," he lied. "There's no note." "Well, take care of it dear." Harry nodded. He and Ron went back into the family room. Molly smiled at the retreating young men. She knew exactly who sent the card. After all the boys and a girl Molly knew that handwritting all too well.

Once in the family room Harry put the photo back in the card, and the card back in the envelope. It was too warm now, so Harry removed his sweater. "Mate, I gotta ask..how does your 'he' have a photo of your Mum?" "Don't know Ron. Maybe it's a peace offering of a sort. I don't have any thing of my Mum's. Maybe he knew her." "I'm not pretending to offer advice Harry, but if it was me, I'd talk to him." "Yeah.." Harry paused again. "How do I talk to someone that's not too happy with me right now."

Ron nudged Harry playfully. "We're Gryffindor's, mate. Pluck up your courage." Harry smiled.

The 25th through the 31st went by as had the week before at the Burrow. Peaceful moments. Games. Exploding snaps, gobstones, chess. Tons of delicious food. Pickup quidditch. No time to ponder "the gift." No desire to either for the time being.

On the 31st the whole gang stayed up and rang in the New Year. Ginny boldly walked over and kissed Harry soundly. Harry smiled at her. She gave him something to think about. The family was treated to a fireworks display by the twins which ended in a beautiful bright W in the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godric's Hollow, Tuesday; Dec 31, 1996

In the shadows stood a dark clothed man. The hood of his black cloak obscured his face. He'd stood in this spot every month that had 31 days since 1982. A far off bell-tower clock started the chime to midnight. The figure began his walk. He held a thin, long box in one hand. The snow crunched under the heel of his boots. The edge of his cloak skirted across the snow dusted ground as he walked through the row of headstones.

When he reached his destination he opened the box and took out one long-stemmed magnificent calla lily. He knelt on one knee in the snow. At the stroke of midnight he placed the lily on the grave under her name on the headstone. "As usual dear lady, there are no words, as I suspect you already know my heart and what has been happening. If gifted the chance to..." Snape faultered and bowed his head. "If gifted the opportunity to know him, I promise I will try my very best not to hurt him. Sadly, there is no one with such sentiment towards me." He caressed her name on the headstone. "Once he discovers the truth," Snape paused, "my involvment in your..." he was having trouble with the words to her tonight. "My involvment with your passing, that should generate enough hate towards me to chase away any affection he might develope. Thanks to a meddling old coot who insisted I send that torn photo to him! That alone is going to make it nearly impossible to discourage Harry." Snape stopped talking for a moment and bowed his head. "Lily, I'll always love you, but it's time I let you go. I should have already. Parting is not sweet sorrow. It's a wretched, pitiful, miserable hellhole. My own personal one. I initiated the events that took a baby's parents from him, deprived him the right to know you. I deserve this hell."

Snape placed his hand on top of the headstone and used it to help push him up from his bent knee in the snow. He walked until he was far enough away to apparate.

NewYear's Day; and Sat, Jan 4th, 1997

New Year's day was a lazy one, as the boys and Ginny tried to get back into school mode. Saturday the 4th, the young peeps were seen off on the Hogwarts Express. They met up with Hermione and had a blast talking about their hols. Harry didn't say much. Besides, his hols was Ron's hols. Except for the "he". About half-way through the trip Ron started giving Harry the eye and nodding his head toward Hermione. Harry got the hint but he half shrugged at Ron. Eventually Hermione went to the loo.

"You should tell her, mate, ya know?" "What, Ron?" Harry was getting exasperated by Ron's insistance and he let it slip into the tone of his voice. "We're in this together, the three of us, yeh? I don't want a secret just between you and me and leave her out. What if one of us slips and mentions "he"? I don't think she'll be happy finding out we kept it from her." Harry suddenly found his shoes extrememly interesting. "Look mate, I'm going to look for Neville and some of the team blokes. I'll take my time, yeh?" Harry nodded, but he couldn't look up. Ron left the cabin. "He" got to be an inside joke between Harry and Ron. Harry smiled a little at that. He thought it might be nice to smile if Hermione was in on it too.

Hermione came back and she found Harry looking out of the window. He was deffinately lost in thought. Aimless. No idea where to turn. No compass to point him in the right direction. Lost... 

"Harry?" "Yeh?" "You ok?" "No." Hermione let it slide for a minute. "Can I help?" Her voice conveyed her concern. "I'm not sure, honestly. I need to tell you something, not because I want to deal with it right now, but I don't want to hide it." "I won't judge, Harry." Harry looked at her and offered a shy smile. "I know that Herm."

"A few years ago, I met a bloke. Well, recently after Slughorn's party and that thing where Ron got poisoned...well, I was really tired...and well.." He didn't mention trying to comfort her that night was a bit draining as well. "Just spit it out, Harry." "I woke up in his bed the next day." "Oy." "Yeh. Anyway, that didn't quite work out. We had a falling out. But then at the Weasley's he sent me a card. There was only a torn photo inside. No note. We asked Ron's Mum. She said the picture was my Mum."

Hermione had so many questions! Where to start?! "Do you know this bloke well?" Falling to the vernacular when she'd usually say "man." "Hardly at all," Harry admitted. "Anyway, Ron says I should talk to him. Maybe it's a peace offering, of a sort." "How do you talk to a guy that you're on the outs with?" Hermione asked. "I was hoping you had a clue." They both chuckled. "Harry, I think it's like an opportunity you shouldn't miss. I'd at least thank him for the gift. To part with it might have been difficult. Go from there, be honest, stay focused on your Mum, not your started-but-ended-badly non-date." Harry laughed. "You're a genius Herm."

On the platform at Hogwarts the students headed to the school. Once Griffindor Tower had enough returning students for a pick-up game they headed to the pitch to claim it before any other House did. The guys and gals played about mid-afternoon to before evening-meal, about 2 hours. Then they relinquished the pitch to the Slytherins hanging about. Most of the young men headed to the showers in the locker room. Harry decided to go to the dorm communal showers. The changing room was the same as the locker room and most young men kept their eyes above the waist in either room. At this time there weren't many of his dorm-mates here. He was glad for the private stalls where he could pull a curtain when he wanted some private time for himself. Just to say the hell with the world and partake in pure self-indulgent gratification.

Harry cast the 'muffliato,' spell and then stepped in the shower and turned on the taps to get the water temp the way he liked it. He then let his thoughts wander. "Pure" and "gratification" in the same sentence might be an oxymoron. He laughed. Was that sarcasm 'snaking' into his thoughts again? And yes, he meant the euphemism alluding to a certain Slytherin. He was having quite the fun with his thoughts. Another five points to Griffindor, so there, Snape!

Thinking of fun with his thoughts, those turned more self-indulgent as he grabbed the soap. He stepped away from the warm cascading water and lathered up starting with his chest and working down. When he was sure he was properly soaped up he placed the soap in the holder and grabbed the rung under the soap dish and placed his other hand on the tiles opposite. He spread his legs, closed his eyes and arched his back, pressing his chest into the flowing deluge that warmed his skin and pelted his pecs, tingling his nipples into hard peaks. He was unable to conjure a thought to stop his growing cock, nor did he want to. Yeh, that's it. It was natural for his body to respond to Snape rubbing his hard satin covered cock around and against his own. As for the pissing thing, the more he remembered Snape pushing his pecs toward Harry's hard erupting hot piss and hearing Snape's sexy husky voice encouraging Harry to aim at his nipples made Harry impossibly hard. Well, everybody had fetishes, didn't they? 

Harry stepped away from the shower again and turned around. This time he used shampoo to lather his hair and slick his clean-cut cock. Must have been a Petunia "freak" hating cleanliness thing to have him circumcised. Harry didn't care. He loved the feeling of his hand and fingers polishing the head of his engorged dick. Snape was thin, but no means unfit looking when nude. Harry's mind gravitated to Snape's lightly muscled pecs, mild six pack, and beautifully round delts. He remembered the dusting of dark hair across Snape's chest nipple to nipple, then down his belly to the thick curls of hair surrounding his uncut manhood. Snape's cock had felt longer and bigger around than himself that day in Snape's quarters when his professor had rubbed his hard satin-covered cock against his. By the time they had gotten naked for the shower, Snape had deflated somewhat. Harry couldn't help admiring a nice package though. Snape's balls were hung low and flawlessly round and attractive when swinging free. 

Harry leaned back into the stream of water letting it rinse the shampoo out and then his hand sped up on his throbbing cock and aching balls. His mind went so sideways in orgasmic haze it wasn't 'til he was half himself again that he realized he had fantasized Snape face down, his hips raised by some pillows. He imagined as his balls tightened, that his hands were under Snape's chest, massaging his pecs and holding on for dear life, violating Snape's tight arsehole with abandon. Hot cum shot from him, covering his hand, his belly and some of the shower curtain. Harry's knees were bent, his hips thrusting as if burying his dick to the hilt in Snape's arse over and over. Harry imagined Snape grunting with pleasure/pain because Harry couldn't imagine the ugly git actually getting laid. Thank Merlin's beard for silencing spells! Dear gods that was brilliant! Harry finished up his shower and threw on some Gryffindor Pj's and decided a nap before evening meal would be a few hours of heaven.

Well, it was more like two hours, but Harry felt refreshed. There was Ron, knocking him up and telling him to get a move on because serving was almost done. When he got there, Harry stole a glance at the head table and noted Snape was not there. Not an issue, as most staff and students had already been served and were gone. He made a decision to visit Snape the next day. Yep, the very rooms he had found himself kidnapped; held against his will. He did feel like he needed to thank the man for the photo though, and he wanted to know if he knew his Mum. Oh, sod it, he wanted to pick Snape's brain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernacular - informal (as in speech, or a local language or dialect.).
> 
> Muffliato - prevents others from hearing (a conversation), or in this case of poetic license, when Harry casts it before entering the shower. Spell created by the Half-Blood Prince (a younger Snape).
> 
> Poetic license - license or liberty taken by a poet, prose writer, or other artist in deviating from rule, conventional form, logic, or fact, in order to produce a desired effect.


	4. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Precious Fans and Readers,
> 
> I am gobsmacked by your response. 900 hits in under a week! Thank you so much, I am humbled. Sadly no smut in this chapter, but it was necessary to move the plot forward. Next chapter will be your fix for you smut and BDSM fans. Blessings. Nameste. 
> 
> \- Introspection - contemplation, reflection, self-examination, soul-searching, brooding, rumination, deep thought, heart-searching, self-questioning.  
> \- Archimedes - Snape's familiar; a raven.  
> \- Resign - to submit; yield: to resign before the inevitable.  
> \- 24 hour clock - Midnight is 00:00; spoken as "24 hundred." One minute after midnight is 00:01. Spoken it is "zero one." At least in the USAF. No one ever said "24 hundred zero one." Too many words. 1am is 0100; spoken "zero 100." 1pm is 1300; spoken: "thirteen hundred".

Sun, Jan 5, 1997

8:30pm

All the returning professors after the hols, save one, convened in the Headmasters office after evening meal for treats, sweets, tea and conversation; announcments and the like. One, by two, by three, until all were seated. With a nod to her, Minerva tapped on her goblet and silence decended on the small gathering of colleagues. 

"I'd like to move this meeting forward by using the Rules of Order, loosely however," Albus started. There were nods of assent around the room. Albus looked to his Deputy who took up the proceeding by raising her hand. "The chair recognizes Deputy Headmistress." "Motion to come to order," Minerva obliged. "Second?" Albus asked. Several mumbled but Alastor responded in the positive, his "mad-eye" darting around the room. "Yea's?" Most raised their hands. "Nay's?" No hands raised, even the few who did not agree to be counted as a "yea".

"The first order of business is an announcement," Albus continued. Again, nods all around. Headmaster looked down at his cursed hand and sighed deeply. He looked up and glanced around. Dispite his inner turmoil, he tried his best to be dispassionate. "Current Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master, Severus Snape has informed me of his intention to resign. Effective tonight, he is released from teaching duties. Effective January 11th, at 24-hundred hours he will depart the premises before zero one. Everyone is asked to stay inside, especially be viligent, for known students who have broken curfew in the past. There will be a short period where the current wards will be diasbled to erect new one's. Perhaps our prefects can be of service here." 

To say the least, most of the assembled had owl-eyes of shock; and open mouths of disbelief. Two of sadness (Minerva and Hagrid); one of regret (Remus); one of concern (Madam Pomfrey). A few managed indifference (Alastor and Hooch). Two didn't know what to think, (Flitwick and Sprout). "Questions?"

Remus looked around then raised his hand. "The chair recognizes Professor Lupin." "Albus, my monthly potion?" "Severus has informed me he will provide two copies for you. One detailed should you need to brew it yourself. One for the new Potions Master." Lupin nodded sadly. "The medical wing, Albus?" "There will be recipe's for you as well, Poppy, however Severus has been here topping everything up as best he can, with ingredients from his private stores and purchacing items with his own funds." Now the looks of staff turned to surprise and disbelief.

"Any reason for Severus' sudden departure?" "I'm sure there is Filius, but he was not forthcoming." Minerva gave Albus a sideways but stern look that told him this subject was not easily brushed away between them. "Who will substitute?" An irritated Hooch asked. "Minerva and I in the beginning. An American intern shall arrive shortly. She will take over all but O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. classes, for which we hope we shall have a retired Potions Master to teach those."

"Do any students know, Albus?" Minerva asked. "No, not yet." "Not even Malfoy Jr.?" Someone asked. "The Board of Governor's doesn't know yet," Albus responded. "The Order?" Alastor quiered. "I'll speak with you presently, Alastor." "What if we need to contact him?" Poppy asked. "I have granted Archimedes continued use of the owlery." Ever the practical, and slightly impatient Minerva moved the "meeting" along. "What's the plan, Albus?" 

"First I will owl the Ministry. I'm content to let them handle the press, though the wards are adjusted to stop them from crowding beyond the wards. If your students ask, he has retired. Anything else they might ask, you don't know. The Weasleys Sr. will collect the intern when she arrives at Heathrow." After chatter and gossip, expecially about the news the current Potions Master was leaving. Once that was chewed to death there was no good reason to stay. "Minerva, Alastor, remain if you would." The rest of the professors ambled to the door and went their separate ways.

Albus cast a silencing spell. Minerva remained seated but took out a ladies kerchief. Alastor hobbled toward Albus' desk. "So, did the coward resign from the Order as well?" "He is not a coward, Alastor." "The school may be attacked any day! Why is he not here to help us?!" "Severus has been teaching Harry Occlumency." Albus stood and walked to a window and looked out over the grounds. "Trying, I should say. The craft has proven difficult for Harry. If the Dark Lord should be able to invade Harry's mind and discover Severus has been helping him..." Alastor thought a moment. "Poor sod has signed his own death sentence," Alastor said. "No, Alastor, I have. I asked him to train the young man. Severus hopes that leaving will protect the boy, and us."

Alastor rocked back on his heels and nodded his new respect for the former Death Eater. "I assume he gave you his formal, written resignation. You keep that resignation, Albus. There's still hope." Alastor left the office. Only Minerva remained. She dabbed at her damp eyes. "Was it us, Albus? Did we fail him?" Albus walked slowly back to his desk in deep contemplation. He sank down in his chair. He remembered the brooding, slight Severus as a boy, now over 6' as a man. "I don't think so Mini. I don't think he's run to join the Dark Lord. If he has, he probably has a plan." Minerva sniffed. She held onto her kerchief. Both of them thinking of the next question, neither one wanting to ask it. Then it would be too real. If Severus' duplicity were discovered the thought of what the wicked, malicious, repulsive Dark Lord might do was too awful to speculate.

Minerva put her kerchief away. Her voice was clear, but her heart was breaking. "When he was here as a student, I never regarded him as one of my cubs. He was wrathful, deceitful, spiteful..."

"Intelligent, creative, cunning..." Albus turned to her and winked. Minerva stood to leave. "And a damned chip off the old block! Or blocks..." referring to Albus and herself, her voice betraying her affection toward her adopted snake. Albus' eyes twinkled at her. "Let's see if we can get the "chip" to fall where it needs to.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier, 2pm

The train pulled into the Hogwarts platform, bellowing black smoke and breaks screeching to a halt. Harry ran his hand through his hair trying to calm down. During the trip off and on, Harry thought about Snape's gift. Then followed: curiosity, (how did Snape have a torn photo of his Mum?); angst, (this "gift" was disconcerting to say the least); appreciation (at the beauty of the card. Did Snape commission someone to to create the beautiful lily covered front?); and finally sadness. Harry was sad he didn't get the chance to know his Mum. Everyone talked about his Dad, but no one had much to say about his Mum.

Harry however, was still incensed at Snape. Angry at being held against his will. Infuriated Snape tortured him, made him humiliate himself peeing. Exasperated at the same time. The "thing" he had the most trouble with though. The "thing" he was fighting so hard not to admit to himself. A secret part of himself had enjoyed it! "There!" Harry thought. It took him days of denying it, then reflecting on it, then finally! Admission, aceptance... He wondered why he kept thinking about it, about Snape. He could finally admit to himself he was turned on by what Snape did to him. The attention, the caressing, the sultry sexy voice that was Snape. Not the kidnapping, but whenever he thought of Snape pushing his pecs out to him, like a woman might do with her tits, begging Harry to try to hit his nipples with his hot piss, Harry would get turned on. Maybe Harry needed the kidnapping. Otherwise how would he ever had seen Snape as a sexual being?

3:00 pm

Once Harry and Ron had collected their trunks and familiars, they unpacked and got settled in. Harry headed to the owlery to let Hedwig out of her cage to let her fly free and catch her dinner if she wanted. He watched her a bit, but once out of site Harry heard a strange clicking sound. He walked around the owlery looking for a new bird. He continued to hear something like water drops, a car motor and a bycycle bell. Not finding the source of the noises, Harry returned to his room. Soon Seamus and Neville showed up. When they had enough for a pickup game they headed to the pitch. The makeshift team had fun blowing off steam, gabbing about the holiday and the gifts they had gotten. Ron was happy to enthuse about his sweater from his Mum, her cooking and his Dad's facination with muggle traditions like the Christmas tree. Harry hadn't gotten his gifts from Professor McGonagal yet, so no one pressed him about his gifts, but he also made sure he talked up the sweater he'd gotten from Mrs. Weasley. He did *not* talk about the photo. After the pickup game the team split up. Some got freshed up, some finished unpacking. Everyone joined up in the great hall for evening meal. Harry stayed behind after his mates left.

7:00 pm

Harry ran a hand through his hair again. He wanted to understand this, but how? Wasn't professor Lupin in the same year as his Mum and Dad? Harry plucked up some courage and went to Professor Lupin's quarters. He knocked and hoped the man wasn't busy. It didn't take long for Harry to hear noises and the door opened tenativly until Lupin recognized his visitor. "Harry!" He greeted, opening the door wider. How was you holiday?" "Strange," Harry confessed. "Oh?" Lupin leaned on the door jamb. "Someone sent this." Harry showed him the card, offering Lupin to take it, which he did. It dawned on Remus this conversation might not be best held in the corridor. "Come inside, Harry." Harry followed his professor to a small sitting area. "You remember Tonks?" Lupin indicated his guest sitting on the small ratty sofa." She smiled at him and Harry nodded to her. Harry followed his professor over to the small desk. "Well the cover is beautiful, Harry. Almost like a painting. "Ye, yes sir." Harry nodded, stammered a bit. "Shall I open it?" Harry nodded vigorously. So Lupin did. The photo inside did not flutter away as before. "Ah! Your mother, Harry! Who sent the card?" "Uhh, I thought you had.." Lupin shook his head, but his face held a slight smile. Harry nodded to Tonks to signal he was leaving. "Perhaps another time you can tell me about her?" 

"Actually, Harry, there is someone who knew your mother better than I." Lupin somehow had learned to do Headmaster's twinkle. Damn!


	5. Pursue, Progress, Persevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departure delayed. New respect past earned.

Sunday, Jan 5th, 1997

7:30 pm

Severus was almost boiling mad. How dare Albus choose this time to leave? Conveniently *NOT* accepting or rejecting his resignation, and Minerva was too busy to sub for him, so he was stuck teaching a few more days. He felt his friend, colleague, and former Professor wanted to say more, but thankfully she made a quick exit. He didn't want to deal with a disraught Transfiguration expert. Severus sighed. He would miss her the most. He pulled from under his bed one of the shrunken chests he had and restored it to size in his living area. He took off his coat and sent it to hang on the coat rack in his bedroom. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his white shirt and rolled them up a bit. He also unbuttoned the top three at his throat. He began shrinking items and packing them in the trunk. After an hour or so, a tumbler appeared on his dinning table with an amber liquid in it. Greatfully he took a sip here and there. Then a sandwhich appeared. "Thank you, Mimsy," he muttered to the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, Jan 6th; Mid-day meal

Harry was a young man on a mission. He missed breakfast due to the late night with Professor Lupin. However he met up with his mates at lunch time. Once again he noted the absense of the snarky dungeon bat, but he couldn't seem to help the slight affection seeping in along with the thought. He told Ron and Hermione of his plan to embarass Professor Snape in class, but in a good way. "Not a good idea mate," Ron warned. "He won't like it, Harry. Good or bad. What is it?" Hermione asked. "I just think he deserves more respect than he's getting." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry then at each other behind his back. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Ron asked, a tiny bit concerned. Harry smirked and tossed his head, "My kidnapper released me, oh, and by the way he made love to me." Harry went back to his lunch, snickering at his dumbstruck mates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, 2-4 pm, Dada Class

It was clear Professor didn't wish to be here. With Headmaster Merlin-knows-where and Minerva far to busy to sub for him, Severus found himself once again where he did not wish to be. For once his personal-thorn-in-his-side number 1 was studious with the theoretical portion of the class. Then came the practical, but before the students moved to the dueling platform, said Thorn just had to throw his hand up. Severus wanted to ignore him, but Thorn would just blurt out what was on his mind. Severus mustered up his best annoyed voice, "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Severus did his half-hooded-eyes look of disinterest, telling the class what he really thought. "Is it true when you were a student here that you held off four opponents in a wand duel?" Severus' head snapped up to stare at the innsolent brat. The room was dead silent. All eyes were on him. "Reveal the source of your...rumor, Mr. Potter." Severus already suspected the answer. "If you answer the question, Professor." Hermione and Ron thought Harry just signed his death sentence. However, Professor interlaced his fingers and replied calmly, "My past is no one's concern. Have your wands ready. Move to the dueling room.." 

"Please, sir." Hermione pressed. "We're here to learn...what if we find ourselves, uhm, surrounded? I would appreciate your knowledge." Even Malfoy was paying attention. "Well, Mr. Potter?" Snape didn't really care if they knew or not. He was leaving in a few days anyway. Let them quake in their shoes for that time. Harry and Remus had already worked out what he'd say. "Uh, the source of my information, uhhh, is 8 feet tall and has claws, and really bad breath." Snape's eyebrows shot up. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the brat. "In that event, Mr. Potter," (iconic Snape pause) "your...'source' is correct. To answer your question Ms. Granger, there was a great deal of anger involved and pure adrenlin. I even considered at the time that a lifetime in Azkaban would have been worth it. I almost killed two of them." Snape looked each student in the eyes. "I don't recommend that method. Now, as you all should know by now, I *hate* repeating myself!" Snape barked! Students scrambled to pack their book bags and grab their wands and dashed to the dueling room.

Sometime between 7 and 7:30 pm

Sevrus was enjoying a brandy while reading one of the few books he hadn't packed away yet when there was a knock at his door. "Dear Merlin," he said in his head as he noted the page number and then closed and set the book down. "Probably another snakelet crying and Bulstrode or Greengrass in tow. Can't be bothered to plan ahead.." His thoughts softened a moment. He knew the girls sometimes had irregularities when under stress. He was proud of himself foreseeing the needs of his female snaklets and keeping stocked up on female "products" under the sink in his bathroom.

His boots were still on, but his coat was hung up. It wouldn't be the first time his prefects observed him in his white shirt. He spelled open the door, but his eyebrows almost took flight when Harry Potter strode in. "I need to talk," he announced. Snape rolled his eyes and spelled the door closed. "Do tell," he mocked. Harry turned to face his professor. "Did you send this?" Harry held the envelope up. Snape crossed his arms over his chest. He nodded once. "Thank you for the photo. Could we talk about her, sometime?" 

Snape was a bastard. He knew it. Admitted it to himself even. He couldn't resist the compulsion to hurt the son of his bête noire. "No." Snape waved his fingers and his door opened. He turned away from a stunned Harry. "What?!" Not thinking too clearly Harry lunged forward to grab at Snape's arm. Snape spun around faster than Harry anticipated, with wand in hand. He threw a series of stinging hexes at Harry. "I did not *zap* invite *zap* you *zap* in here!" Harry threw a few answering hexes and took a dive behind a threadbare chair. Harry threw a spell to close Snape's door, then whispered a spell to his wand, then threw his wand on the floor in front of the chair. 

Snape stared at the wand but then recognized Harry's conceding defeat. He crossed his arms over his chest and was about to acknowledge Harry's concession when he realized he did not feel his familar clothes. He ran his hand over his eyes, then down his face. Harry was peaking up from behind one of the arms of the chair, watching Snape. Snape looked down. Yep; no shirt, no pants, no... Snape couldn't resist the smirk on his face. Damn insufferable, insolent, cheeky, brat!

Snape rubbed his face with his free hand. He crossed his arms over his chest again. He let one knee go lax and bend. "Mr. Potter, you may retrieve your wand." "Professor? Truce?"

"Mr. Potter! I am not in the habit of hexing unarmed students...*snort* in the nude!" Harry stood up and retrieved his wand, unsure if he should sheath it or not. Snape pointed with his wand for Harry to stand in front of him. Harry obeyed and decided to put his wand away. "Mr. Potter," Snape began, "what possessed you to remove my clothes?" Was that a smirk? Nah... "Mm, sorry, Professor, I couldn't think...I'll put it back to.." Harry went to grab his wand, but Snape took a step forward and cupped Harry's cheek with his right hand. Harry looked up into the dark pools of Snape's intense eyes as Snape looked down, searching Harry's. "Disapointing," Snape said softly. He rubbed his thumb accross Harry's cheek affectionately. "I suppose I was flattering myself...I had hoped..." Snape's hand slowly fell away. "You should go," Snape said in a husky voice. He walked to his bedroom. 

Snape set his wand down on his nightstand and sat on his bed. He covered his face with his hands, hiselbowsresting just above his knees. He did not see nor hear Harry enter. Harry noticed the nearly packed open trunk at the foot of the bed. Harry quietly walked toward Snape and placed his wand next to Snape's. He placed his hands on Snape's shoulders. "You hoped what, Professor?" Snape let his hands drop, but he only shook his head. Harry tried again. "You're leaving?" Snape nodded. "You need to go, Mr. Potter." "Harry." Snape looked up, "Wha-" "Call me Harry." Snape shook his head. "Why not?" Harry took hold of Snape's hands. "It's too-," Snape huffed a sigh. "Friendly, you persistent brat!" "Why are you being resistent?" Harry shot back tersley. Snape tried to shake his hands free of Harry's but his effort was half-hearted at best. Harry pressed Snape back into the bed, covering his body with his own. Snape kept trying to convince himself he was just too tired to resist. Nothing was going to happen he said in his brain. Besides the fact all he had between his legs at the moment was a wet noodle.

"Ow! Ow! ow!" "Professor?" "Your belt, Harry! The buckle! Ah!" Harry jumped up from where he had laid on top of his professor. He toed off his trainers and undid his belt and dropped his pants in quick order. He dragged his cardigan off and lit a fire in the small fireplace. He left on his y-fronts and shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt and resumed his climb onto his professor.

"His Professor?" Harry thought. Where did that come from? Snape placed his hands on Harry's biceps. "Harry, you really need to leave!" "I don't like to be told 'no'!" Harry fired back. He rushed on, "Look, I can't stop thinking about what happened after the Yule ball. I thought I was disgusted because that's how I thought I was supposed to act. But I can't stop thinking about it. I want to feel that again." Harry gently rubbed his growing hard-on against Snape's. Damn his treacherous prick! It responded to the attention. Snape placed his hands on Harry's face and pulled him down for a man to man, chest to chest sensual kiss. It started soft at first. Snape kissed the sides of Harry's mouth. He licked a stripe of warm moisture across Harry's mouth. Snape sucked on Harry's lower lip, brushing, nipping, toying with Harry's willing mouth. Harry opened his mouth and the Snake wasted no time slithering in and tangling with the Lion cubs tongue. Snape moved one hand down Harry's back and pulled him closer at the waist. His other hand tangled and carded through Harry's hair. Snape broke the kiss to offer Harry guidence, "Suck my tongue, Harry," he said in his sultry, husky voice. Harry nodded and with a small smile resumed the erotic dance of their tongues. Harry was lost in the kiss, but Severus kept his eyes partly open. He enjoyed watching his lovers reactions. Harry caught onto the game of chasing the slipery argot. When Severus withdrew his tongue, Harry was quick to chase the argot back into Snape's warm, wet, secret chamber. 

"What do you want, Harry? What do you want to feel again?" "I liked it when you took control. I haven't been able to get the vision of you pressing your pecs up to me, telling me to try to hit your nipples with my piss. I get so turned on remembering that." "Anything you didn't like?" Snape asked, continuing to lightly caress Harry's thighs, chest and arms. "I didn't like being tied up and held against my will." "Thank you for your honesty. If the circumstances were right, do you think you could do it again?" Harry had stopped his ardent pursuit for the moment for more friction against his hard cock. He ducked his head shyly and idly played with the hair around Snape's nipples.

"How do you mean, Professor?" "If we were in the shower," Snape petted Harry's legs, hips, and arse; squeezing, massaging. "Do you think you could pee then?" "I'd try for you, Professor." Snape smiled. A true genuine one from Snape was a rare gift. Harry would treasure the memory. "Would you like me to take control now, Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Snakelets and company. This chapter proved rather long. And it may end up being longer. It may change significantly as well. I constantly proof myself. I'm thinking this should wrap up in two more chapters. I have been trying to meet the requests of my muse for this fanfic. Once those specs are met there will be no reason to continue this storyline. This was after all her story. Nameste.


	6. Those who Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all those who wander are lost.  
> J.R.R. Tolkien
> 
> Snape probes Harry about the last time Harry was in his bed.  
> Harry confesses he enjoys it when Snape takes control.  
> Minerva tracks down a missing student.

Monday, Jan 6th; Apprx 9 pm

Harry visits Snape in his quarters, but Snape refuses to talk about Harry's Mom. Yelling and hexes fly until Harry spells Snape's clothes off. They end up once again in Snape's bed. Harry admits he can't stop thinking about the last time he was in Snape's bed. Snape slows down their foreplay to ask Harry what he did and didn't like about that encounter. Harry concedes the memory of Snape pushing his nipples to Harry and encouraging him to aim his hot piss at them was a big turn on, but he didn't like being bound doing it. Snape talks to Harry about it.

"It's called watersports, uh, well in the relm of sex, anyway. Having your lover relieve him, or herself for that matter on your person can be very erotic. If we were in the shower would you be able to pee for me?" "I'd try for you, Professor." Snape smiled softly. A true genuine one from Snape was a rare gift. Harry would treasure the memory. 

"Would you like me to take control now, Harry?" Harry nodded.

Snape pushed Harry's shirt over his shoulders and helped him out of it. Then he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Harry's y-fronts. Harry assisted by stretching out his legs and Snape pushed them down and off Harry's legs. Snape rolled them over and he settled between Harry's legs. He silently cast muffliato around the room. 

Harry wasn't practiced but he did his best to keep up with the Slytherin. Their kisses became more urgent. Harry's hands caressed Severus's chest, his fingers tickled by the curly black hairs. He stroked his thumbs across Snape's nipples. This earned Harry a soft moan from the Potions Master. Harry smoothed his hands around Snape's beautifully muscled delts and he held on as Snape made-love to Harry's neck, collar bone and shoulders with his mouth; kissing, nibbling, an occasional hard bite. He left love bruises everywhere his sex-starved mouth made contact. It became more difficult for Harry to concentrate. Snape got up on his knees and asscio'd a pillow. Harry obliged and pushed his pelvis up. Snape slipped the pillow under Harry's hips. He caressed Harry's leg with his left hand and slipped it under Harry's knee. Snape shook his right hand rather vigorously and cast, "Lubrico!" He rubbed his thumb in the viscous gel that appeared on his fingers to try to warm it. Snape leaned down and renewed his gentle assault on Harry's lips. With his left hand he guided Harry's leg around his waist. Snape slipped his fingers under Harry's balls and pressed hard on the skin in front of Harry's arsehole. "Merlin! What is that Professor?" Snape ignored him pressing harder on the sensitive spot. Harry moaned and writhed beneath his professor, his hands grabbed the sheets. Harry's other leg wrapped itself around his lovers waist and he found himself arching up seeking Snape's fingers. Snape silently cast lubrico again. He let his fingers slide down to Harry's hole and began circling and pressing at Harry's entrance. 

"Try to relax, Recherché. Push against my finger." Harry obeyed and Snape's middle finger slipped into Harry's entrance. Harry gasped as the burn started. Snape was brushing Harry's mind with Legilimens. He sensed the young man's discomfort so he paused a moment. Snape sucked on Harry's earlobe and used his sultry low voice encouraging and reassuring Harry. "You're doing well, Harry. Use all your senses...smell me, feel all of me, hear my voice and the noises I make.." Snape pressed his finger further in Harry's arse and began short thrusts in and out. Harry was grateful the Potions Master kept his nails neatly trimmed. Snape pushed his finger in Harry's hole a bit further with every thrust. He also cast "alvum purgatio", and "tellus anum" to cleanse Harry's bowels and to relax his anus to accept the breech more easily. Harry nuzzled the crook of Snape's neck while Snape finger-fucked his arse. His hair smelled like petrol, the gas that heated their caldrons in class. His skin smelled of lavender and sandalwood, like the earth. Snape's muscled pec's and trim six-pack slicked with their sweat felt incredible sliding over Harry's flat and nearly hairless chest and belly.

Snape's finger hit a spot inside him that made Harry yelp and squirm. He was seeing stars behind his tightly squeezed eyes and he couldn't help his breathless pants. Snape got up on his knees and cast lubrico to his left hand. He gently massaged Harry's prostate with the middle finger of his right hand, and wrapped the now lubricated left around Harry's engorged cock. Dripping eagerly with need Snape grabbed his own prick and rubbed it against Harry's. The gel was wonderfully slick and Harry wantonly fucked Snape's hand, havering thoughtlessly, his legs tight around Snape's waist. "Professor, I-, I!" "It's alright. Cum on me Recherché, let go..." Harry couldn't take the double action. His balls tightened, this tummy tingled, it was the point of no return. Harry shamelessly let his body take over. His cock exploded with ropes and ropes of cum that Snape caught rolling his hand around the head of Harry's cock and used it as lubricant pumping both their cocks. Harry yelled rubbish and nonsense while pushing his pelvis up off the bed. He slumped back down finally. 

Snape slowed down masturbating the both of them as Harry came back to himself. Snape withdrew his finger and with a wave of his hand whispered "scourgify" to clean the both of them of cum and sweat. He moved Harry's leg so he could lay down next to Harry. "You can put your legs over mine, Harry." The Snake wrapped his arms around the Lion cub and pulled him to his chest. Harry was on his back, his right shoulder nestled against the Snake's chest, his head tucked under the Snake's chin. The Snake was on his side, his knees bent and Harry draped his legs over them. Harry loved the feel of their skin touching. Except for the hard-on pressing into his hip. Snape accioed a comforter and pulled it around them, then draped his arm across Harry's chest. Harry slipped his palms around Snape's forearm.

"That was brilliant Professor." Snape's eyes were closed, but he smiled softly and nodded once. He gave Harry a brief hug. Harry made a decision to talk to Snape later. He couldn't resist the fog of sleep that descended upon him. The Lion cub's feelings toward the older Snake were changing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday, Jan 7, 8:30 am

Severus and Harry woke to a furious pounding on his door. A familiar brogue shrilled through the door. "Severus! We have a student missing! You didn't answer your floo!" Snape got out of bed quickly and muttered "tempus." He had a free period, but Harry did not. "Quickly Mr. Potter, throw on some clothes." "We're back to Mr. Potter now?" "I don't want to slip in class. And you had better not either." Snape moved closer to Harry and wrapped himself in a Slytherin robe. "Your Head of House will likely question you. I'm going to tell her you barged in, we argued. We then called a truce and we talked about your mother all night. You fell asleep. If she tries to probe for more, ask to talk to me." Harry nodded. Snape accioed Harry's wand to him. "Call your elf, take a shower, have him get you an apple, or something. No rushing, but do get to class." Snape grabbed Harry's chin and tilted his head up and kissed him. "Yes Sir! Dobby." *crack!* "Mr. Harry Potter needs Dobby?" Harry grabbed his hand. "Dobby, my dorm room, quick!" *crack!*

Snape moved to his sitting area and magically open his door. The deputy Headmistress rushed through the door. "Severus! Are you well?" "Yes Madam." Minerva huffed. "You didn't answer your floo!" Severus pinched the prominent bridge of his nose and answered softly, "My apologies, I had a long night." Minerva eased her scolding. "We are missing a student. His roommates don't think he came to bed. Hagrid is already searching the grounds with his dog." "*Who* is missing Minerva?"

"Mr. Potter, of course!" Of course. "Minerva, Mr. Potter is not missing. He probably is taking a shower as we speak. Merely a matter of having overslept." Now Minerva was not a slow cookie by any stretch of imagination. She could raise an eyebrow like nobody!

Said eyebrow was cocked at this moment as she looked sidelong at Snape. "And you know this how, Severus?" "Because this is where he fell asleep," Snape answered and waved his hand to indicate his sofa. Minerva looked at her hands, contemplating her next words carefully. "You realize the inappropriate situation of a student spending the night in a professors chambers." The statement wasn't really a question. "I am aware." "Severus, given the reason for your resignation, this may not go well." "Indeed." "Good day, Professor." "Good day, Headmistress." Minerva swept out of Snape's quarters, agitation clearly in her retreating steps.

Snape mentally wiped his brow as he returned to his bedroom to prepare for his own shower. He replayed in his mind the events of the last few minutes and stopped up short in front of his mirror. Harry had called him "Sir"!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday (same day) Jan 7; 12:15pm

Noon meal

Harry had missed breakfast and his two best mates questioned him about his whereabouts (as Ron had told Hermione the situation). Ron was just curious (though he had a suspicion), but Hermione was nearly livid that he had broken rules. "At least a dozen!" Harry promised he would tell them at lunch. Once settled in their usual places in the great hall at lunch Ron started, "Ok mate," Ron began in between taking bites, "where were ya all night?" It didn't take a genius since Harry had been in a good mood all morning, until his Head of House approached their table. He looked up respectfully. "Mr. Potter, there is a plethora of gifts taking up substantial room in the Headmaster's office. Would you kindly meet me by the gargoyle right after your last class today?" Harry nodded. "Of course, Professor."

The Trio watched her sashay out, but Hermione took up the "Harry Interrogation," since Ron had his mouth full as usual. Bersides, she wanted in on some "Harry gossip" for which Rita Skeeter would trade her unregistered animagus secret. "Spill it, Harry." "Okay," Harry finally gave in. "I was with my "he". Hermione squirmed but smiled at Harry. "Who raised the alarm, anyway?" "Seamus, but me and Neville just shrugged when Professor McG showed up. For all we knew you could have come in late and left early. Next thing we knew, she was telling us to stay in the dorm or common room while the professors searched." "Ron, you're so disrespectful." Hermione hissed. "What?" Ron waved his free hand and looked at her dumbfounded. "You called her McG!" Ron got a rather smug look on his face as he stuffed said pie-hole with a new plate of french toast, or pancakes, or whatever was close enough for him to grab. Harry lost track. "Me brothers say it's a show of affection to give someone a nick-name." Hermione spit out her pumpkin juice and got the strangest look on her face. "Dungeon Bat is affectionate?" She asked. Ron and Harry exchanged looks before all three of them broke out in a giggle fest. 

Same day; 5:15 pm:

Harry found himself meeting Professor McGonagal at the gargoyle after the end of his classes for the day. She spoke the password, "Ribena." He stepped on the ascending stone steps behind her. When they reached the Headmaster's office and entered, Harry noted the pile of presents and cards near the fireplace. "Have a seat, Mr. Potter. Things have been chaotic. I'm afraid the amount of your gifts over the holiday is a bit much for you to carry. Shall I spell them to your dorm?" Harry sat in one of the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk. He took the cup of hot tea she offered. "Uh, no Professor. I think I'll use the expandable spell Hermione taught me to put them in my book bag." "Very well." The deputy Headmistress folded her hands on the desk and looked down through her glasses at Harry. "Your dormmates were concerned when they couldn't find you this morning, nor at breakfast, nor your first class." Harry set down the tea cup. "I'm sorry, Professor, I, uh, had a late night." "That much I gathered. By the time I had located you, Hagrid was searching the grounds." "I'll apologize to him later tonight." "See that you do." Minerva took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Mr. Potter, how is it you spent the night past curfew in Professor Snape's quarters?" 

Harry chose his words carefully. "I visited Professor Snape to thank him for a Christmas present." Professor McGonagall's single eyebrow nearly leapt off her head. She inclined her head thinking. "May I inquire what sort of present?" "He gave me a photo of my Mum." Minerva's eyes were growing bigger by the second. She decided to move this along. "My point, Mr. Potter is that it is against school rules for students to spend the night in a professor's chambers." "I promise not to talk his ear off in the future, Professor," he responded a little cheekily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellow writers, especially non-native speakers:
> 
> Their, there and they're are all pronounced the same, but they do NOT mean the same, and they ARE NOT INTERCHANGABLE. Use www.dictionary.com to learn how to use them correctly. Also use the website to learn to spell. Alternatively use a beta reader who is strong in English.
> 
> A note on Harry's stature: In the first book Harry is described as small as an 11 yo, but at the time he used the resurrection stone he was as tall as his father, likely 6' (six foot; 1.82 m), The Black sisters are described as tall for females. Snape is noted as taller than Narcisa, but probably shorter than Bellatrix. So I'm guessing Snape is 5'11" - 6' (in the movies, considering the heel on Alan Rickman's boots he'd be 6'2" while wearing them). Since males in general reach their full height later than females I imagine Harry is not 6' at age 16-17, but perhaps close. I am fond of the idea that Snape might be attracted to smaller/shorter/younger men than himself. For this fanfic my Harry is 5'6" (slightly taller than Daniel Radcliff). My Snape is 6' in flat feet, but 6'2" in his dragon-hide boots. Alan Rickman was 6'1".
> 
> -recherché: sought after: exquisite; priceless; a treasure.
> 
> \- https://britishfooddepot.com/ - Ribena Blackcurrant Concentrate - 850ml
> 
> -english to latin - https://translate.yandex.com/


	7. Respect, Trust, and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dumbledore returns
> 
> \- A room without books is like a body without a soul. Cicero (Respect)  
> \- Those who trust us educate us. George Eliot (Trust)  
> \- Don't lie to me. Snape (Honesty)

Wednesday, Jan 8, 1997

Potions Class

"Mr. Potter, a word after class." "Yes sir." Snape glanced up from his task. There it was again. The honorific that Harry hadn't gifted him with for a year, or more. Definitely a conversation for a more private setting. 

When the bell rang and the other students left, Harry nervously approached the Professor's desk. Snape continued his task ignoring Harry as he had in the past. But he knew Harry had another class, so he lifted his head, put his quill in it's pot, and interlaced his fingers on top of the desk. "I have convinced Headmistress that some time away from Hogwarts would be beneficial for your dueling and Occlumency training. I'd like to try a different approach than what we've tried before." "That sounds good to me, Professor. Where will we be?" "That is confidential for now, and some Auror's and Order members will be pressed into service to protect us." "When?" "Friday evening. You may have evening meal with your friends, but you must be ready to floo by 7pm." "I can do that." "Very well. Pack an overnight bag and bring your book bag with your homework and meet me at the gargoyle no later than 6:55" "Thank you for the opportunity Professor, I'll be there," Harry said respectfully. Snape nodded once. Harry took that as his dismissal and left speedily to his next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday (same day); mid-day meal:

Harry caught up with with his best mates as usual at lunch. "I won't be around this weekend," he informed Ron and Hermione. Hermione stopped her spoon's trek to her mouth and looked at Harry expectantly. Ron kept stuffing his face, what else is new? "Let me guess mate, you visiting your "he"?" Harry ducked his head, smiled sheepishly and lowered his voice, "Yep." Hermione's eyes got big. "Headmistress is letting you out of the castle with a stranger?" "He's not exactly a stranger now, is he?" "Well to us he is," Ron interjected. "When do we get to meet this bloke?" "Dunno Ron." "What about protection?" "Professor McG already arranged that with the Order, Herm." Hermione sighed and went back to her soup. "What?" "Now you're doing it." Harry smiled evilly behind his mouthful of a sandwich. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday, Jan 9th, about 5pm:

Hermione was traveling to her dorm to get ready for evening meal, when she thought she saw something unusual in the corridor. She went to her room and ran into Ron and Harry leaving for Quidditch practice. She nodded and wished them a good practice. In her dorm she collected a specimen jar and spelled the top with air holes. She cast the expanding spell to her pouch and placed the jar inside. Handy spell that. 

She went back to the corridor, after passing a rather large bug that she had seen earlier. It was suspiciously close to the common room. Hermione stopped and started rummaging in her pouch. Turning back as if she had forgotten something, Hermione slapped the open end of the jar over the beetle. "Crawl in, or we'll just wait for someone to walk by who has a wand." Spitting, clicking and flight wings fluttering in protest, the "beetle" complied eventually. Hermione slipped on the top and deposited her prize in her expandable pouch. Hermione made her way to the dungeon stairs.

Once in the dungeon Hermione went first to Professor Snape's classroom. No light, so he wasn't there marking or doing his lesson plan. Next was his office, but again no light and no answer to her knock. She hoped she'd find him in his lab. There was a light. She knocked firmly. She counted to 60 slowly, hoping that was approximately a minute when she raised her hand to knock again, the door slowly parted. Upon entering she noted a large trunk that Professor Snape was clearly packing. "Sir, when I was walking in the corridor of our dorm, I found a rather interesting...uh...bug." Snape stopped his activities to lean across the trunk and glare at her. "Bug, Ms. Granger? This should interest me how?" "I thought you might have a terrarium for her to hang out in for a few days." "Her? Let me see this...bug." Hermione turned and dug into her charmed pouch and pulled out the jar. She handed it over to the curious PM. 

Snape examined the contents of the jar and remarked, "She *is* a bit big for a beetle." Snape raised a single eyebrow at Hermione. "Where did you get the specimen jar?" Hermione was a bit embarrassed and glanced at the floor a few seconds as she answered, "I asked my parents for extra when we went for school supplies." "You have specimen jars...in your dorm?" "Yes sir." "10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled at him happily. Snape set the jar on a workbench close to him. "I shall see to our guest, Ms. Granger. Thank you for bringing her to me." When Snape glanced at her, he thought her eyes were glistening. Without warning she launched at his chest. He had to place one foot behind him to steady himself against her onslaught. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed once quickly. The crack in her voice evident, "I'll miss you Professor." As quickly as it started it ended with her turning away from him and dashing out of the door. Her running footfalls became quieter as she ran down the corridor.

Professor shook his head a second to clear it. He couldn't think of a student that would actually miss him. 

Nah. 

Preposterous. 

Utterly foolish; absurd; senseless.

He picked up the jar and examined the creature inside again. "And 50 more points to Gryffindor for bringing you to me, Ms. Skeeter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deputy Headmistress was angry at Severus. Angrier she thought than the time he nearly killed three other students when they had all just graduated. She lifted her fingers to her temple as his words on his resignation echoed in her mind. "I have violated our most sacred statute. I started a relationship with a student. Wisely, said student rejected my advances. In good concious I can no longer mark this student's work, nor is it wise for me to supervise detention alone with said student. This student does not need, want or deserve publicity. Nor do I. Kindly if at all possible my reasons for resigning, if anyone should inquire, are deeply personal." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, Jan 10; evening meal:

The rest of the week progressed as usual until Friday. Harry was nervous, and excited and already packed. Ron and Hermione were looking forward to having some alone time for themselves. While they had their evening meal, Hermione peppered Harry with questions. "So since Professor McGonagall is allowing you out of the castle, and arranged Order protection, I take it she knows your "he"?" Harry was used to Herm's curiosity, but he also respected her intelligence. It might not take her much to guess who "he" is. "Um, well "he" knows someone who Professor McGonagall taught." Harry half shrugged. "So he's older?" "Yeh, he's older, alright," Harry mumbled under his breath. "What's that?" "Yeess Hermione," Harry answered a bit perturbed. He hoped she'd get the hint. 

"So how'd we get 60 house points all of a sudden?" Ron asked in between bites. Thank you Ron for saving my arse! Harry thought. Hermione dropped her fork and Harry stared between the two of them. "We did?" "It's on the board mate." "But, but..." Hermione was uncharacteristically stammering. "But who earned them? Who awarded them?" "That's the odd part, the board doesn't say." "I didn't think it could be charmed that way," Hermione observed, brushing the remnants of her salad from her clothes. "I guess the Professor who did it will make sure our house gets the points," Harry offered. The trio all turned to look at the head table. Everyone seemed to be having their normal chats except Professor Snape, which was also characteristic of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Head table:

Deputy Headmistress was having none of Severus' usual sullenness. "So," she started when the conversation lagged, "Who awarded my house 50 points yesterday?" It did not escape her sharp eye that Severus briefly stiffened and stopped pushing his food around his plate. "I see Ms. Granger got 10 from Severus," Pamona said and she promptly stuffed her face to avoid further conversation. Snape nodded and looked up, placing his fork down. "She brought an interesting insect to me. I have yet to classify it." "Something undiscovered perhaps?" The curious diminutive Charms Master wondered aloud. "Hmm," Severus hummed thinking. "I think not, Filius. I have seen her...male counterparts several times." Headmistress looked at Severus head-on. She was getting the hint. "So this *insect* is female?" "Indeed," Snape answered and added, "she also seems to have an extraordinary interest in the newsprint I lined the terrarium with." Severus smirked. Minerva almost snorted in knowing glee. "I believe I banned that particular...*pest* from Hogwarts. Including the grounds." "Indeed, Madam. Certainly worth 10 points that Ms Granger managed to capture said "pest" and brought her to me." Several staff nodded in agreement, but Deputy Headmistress was not satisfied. "I appreciate that, Severus, but that only accounts for 10 of the 60 point total. Who awarded the other 50 points?" Minerva looked around the table.

Severus stared hard at Hagrid for a few seconds and when he got the half-giants attention he nodded his head to Minerva and said, "Hagrid didn't you award Mr. Potter points for something the other day? You must have not had the time to post the points until today?" Hagrid was lost for a second, but he wasn't that slow. "Ooh, yeh! 'Arry distracted Buckbeak, 'e did! Kept him from stomp'n Malfoy ta death! Sorry for the delay, Mum, in postin'. " Minerva quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. The next quikest one was Madam Hooch. She chimed in with awarding two different students five points each. She smiled at Severus as she tapped the leg of Professor Flitwick lightly with her boot. It didn't take long for all the mystery points to be accounted for. Minerva knew she had been snookered, but she was proud her colleagues bailed out one of their own.

Minerva very pointedly took a piece of mud pie from the desert tray. She smiled, though tightly at Severus. Then she winked!

Damn! Severus blinked a few times disbelieving. Must be a Headmaster thing. "Filius..." Snape said softly to his collegue sitting next to him. The Charms Master looked up. "If I ever wink, (iconic Snape pause) hex me!" The four time dueling champion grinned widely and nodded his understanding to Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6:55 pm:

Harry grabbed his overnight bag and said his goodbyes to his dorm-mates and made his way to the stairs that led to the Headmasters office. He was excited but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Harry let his thoughts drift back to the feel of Snpe's hand on him, caressing, touching, hugging him in the after-glow. He felt cared for. Snape was so quiet on his feet when he wanted. Harry felt his presence when he descended the steps stopping two above Harry. Snape's fingers interlaced in front of his waist. He was devoid of his teaching robe. "Ready?" he asked Harry, with one eyebrow quirked. Harry nodded nervously. Snape nodded once and ascended the steps with Harry following behind. "You don't need a password?" Harry asked. "There are advantage's to being an ex Headmaster," Snape answered. "Headmaster has returned. He will want a word with you." Harry entered the Headmaster's office and the doors closed behind him. Snape did not enter with him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore greeted him, bringing his attention to his presence. Harry approached the Headmaster's desk with a welcoming smile, and set his overnight bag down giving his shoulder a break. "I understand you're spending the weekend with Professor Snape." Harry nodded. "He seems to think a different environment might help you concentrate." "I'll do my best, sir." "That's all I can ask, Harry." Dumbledore's twinkle wasn't as bright as usual for some reason. "Your godfather has also requested some time with you. Professor Snape will escort you to Grimwald place Sunday afternoon. Professor Lupin will escort you back here Sunday night." Harry didn't know what to do with all this info. What could he say? So he only acknowledged understanding. Dumbledore nodded with a smile and a twinkle and the doors to his office opened. Severus stepped inside and made his way over to the floo.

"Severus, Merlin's speed." Snape nodded to Dumbledore. Harry picked up his bag and moved to stand near Snape. "Send Archimedes if it comes to lock down." Dumbledore nodded. "Snape house, Spinners End." Snape threw in the ash and ducked to step into the floo. Once last glance at a soft smiling Dumbledore. "Harry, do try to be diligent, and Harry, somtimes professors teach, even when they don't intend to." The twinkle was a bit brighter now in Headmaster's eyes. Harry nodded vigorously. Harry tossed down his handful of ash, repeating Snape's words and stepped through. 

"This way," was all the greeting he got. The room was small and crammed full of books. There was electricity, but the smell was undeniably musty. Harry followed the long legs of his professor up the stairs near the entrance. On the landing at the top he pointed out the loo. He then led Harry into a modest bedroom with a twin sized 4 poster. There was a window, two night stands with hurricane glass candles and a wardrobe. There was also a small fireplace that mirrored the location of the one downstairs. Snape showed him what part of the wardrobe he could use. "I assume you are fond of hot chocolate?" "Very much, Professor." "Once you unpack and settle in come downstairs and we'll talk. Also there is a cabinet around the sink in the loo. I've pushed my things to one side. You are free to put your things on the other." "Thank you Professor." Snape nodded and left Harry on his own while he headed back downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Approx. 8pm:

Harry put some of his clothes away. He would only be there for two over nights anyway. Plus he was going to get to spend some time with Sirius. He smiled a little when he thought that would probably irk his PM. So he decided to get this over with and wandered down stairs. The PM was in his favorite threadbare chair reading a book. He looked up when Harry walked in. He closed his book and stood. Harry followed him to the small kitchen and sat down opposite him. "Mimsy," he called to the air. With a *pop* a female aged house elf appeared. She wore (somewhat) a maid type outfit. "Potions Master needs Mimsy?" "Yes. Have you met our guest?" "No Potions Master," "This is Mr. Harry Potter. If he calls you, you will obey him as if he were me." "Yes Potions Master." It was comical really. Harry didn't hide his smile. Mimsy turned to him and did what Harry guessed was a curtsy. "Mimsy is please to meet Mr. Harry Potter, sir." "Just Harry," he said to her. She glanced at Snape who nodded to her. "I is please to serve Just Harry, sir." Harry couldn't help laughing out right. He glanced at the PM who sported a brief soft smile. "Hot chocolate for "Just Harry" and a spot of tea for me." Mimsy nodded and went to work.

"Tomorrow and Sunday at 10 am, we will practice dueling. Tonight and tomorrow night we will attempt Occlumency. Also," Severus paused and looked at the wall . Mimsy delivered their drinks and popped away. "I apologize for taking advantage of you"- Harry interrupted him. "What? What do you mean?" "It isn't appropriate for a teacher to have a relat-" Harry jumped up from his chair. He couldn't pinpoint his feelings. Anger for sure, disappointment, disgust. They hadn't really started having a "relationship", and it was already getting cut off. "Really Professor?" The hurt clearly evident in Harry's voice. Snape looked down into his getting cold tea. "If you wish to leave, you are free to use my floo." He couldn't look at him. He couldn't bear to see the disapointment in the green eyes. Snape berated himself mentally. 'I promised Lily I'd not hurt him. I must discourage his feelings!' Harry was huffing and sputtering. He so wished he could call up the words to curse the man out. But when he wiped his own eyes he lookd at Snape. He had one hand covering his eyes and looked utterly devastated. Harry dramatically slumped back down into the chair. "I came for training. I'll stay." Snape let his hand drop and nodded, still staring at the cold tea.

"You have free roam of the house, except if a door is locked, you are not meant to go there. If your homework isn't enough to occupy you, you can look through my library. Headmaster says you are a fair cook?" Harry sipped his cocoa. "I'm pretty good." "You can cook if you wish. If you need something, Mimsy will get it for you." Snape pushed himself up from the table. "If I'm in the lab, have Mimsy get me. After our duel training would be a good time to shower. If you do not wish to do so with me you will do without, unless you like cold ones." "It doesn't heat up?" "Luke warm at best if you are fortuitous." Harry was a little incredulous. "I know this is an old house, but..." Harry looked around. "Mr. Potter, when I was a child, there wasn't indoor plumbing." Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Severus walked back to the sitting room, and took up his book once again.

"Daaa-ummn," Harry whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:30-9:30 pm:

Back upstairs, Harry took out his books and started on his homework. He didn't want to be doing that with his godfather. After an hour he was yawning and decided he needed to turn in. One trip to the loo and a change into his Gryffindor PJ's and he slipped into bed and was fast asleep. Severus slipped in an hour later after he was in the loo and smelled the unmistakable scent of burnt-out candle. He lit the fireplace and cast a spell for it to linger until daylight. For whatever reason he could not fathom, he watched Potter sleep for a moment. He then left the room, softly closing the door and went into a room next to the loo. It was very small. Including the bed. He cast a spell to elongate it. Snape shuffled out of his clothes except for his Slytherin boxers and slipped under the heavy comforter. Snape knew he had done the right thing by discouraging affections from Harry. He was also angry at himself for not doing it sooner.

If it was the right thing to do, why did he feel so badly?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sat, Jan 11; 10 am:

Snape met Harry in his kitchen and asked if he was ready. Harry nodded and he followed Snape to a back door, but before they went out, Snape gave Harry a cautionary warning. "Mr. Potter, though it was...*interesting* the way you chose to disarm me before, I'd rather not have to explain to the local constabulary why I am running around my yard in the nude." Harry had to chuckle. Snape could be funny. "I won't use that one, Professor." "That one, Mr. Potter?" Snape crossed his arms, wand in his right hand and lifted an eyebrow. Damn, thought Harry, the man is on his game this morning. "I'll stick to dueling rules," Harry affirmed, still quirking a smile. At 11:30 or so, they broke to drink some water and catch their breath. Rather Harry did. His PM seemed barely winded, though he had unbuttoned his coat. Harry needed a bathroom break. When they resumed, Snape had discarded his coat altogether. By the time Snape ended their second session, he had disarmed Harry 3 times the first round and twice more in the second. Harry was learning Snape's moves. He was confident he'd get his professor's wand at least once tomorrow.

2:15 pm:

They ate the ham and cheese grilled cheese sandwiches Harry had prepared with some hot tomato soup, laced with garlic and basil. "When is our Occlumency lesson?" "Before we retire," Snape answered.

Approx. 3:00 pm:

Their shower together was perfunctary. That didn't stop Harry from sneaking peaks. Harry's thoughts drifted to his questioning mind as he admired his PM's thick thatch of black hair around his penis that hung well past his well hung balls. Harry's hair wasn't as black there. His cock wasn't nearly as long when flacid either but it did *rise* to the occasion when called on. And the dungeon bat did wash his hair! Harry watched nearly mesmerized as Snape poured a measure of shampoo in his palm. Probably one he made himself. Damn, Harry wished he could share that bit of intel with his mates. 

"If you are finished Mr. Potter, do be careful getting out," Snape said as he lathered his hair. Harry shook himself from his musings and carefully stepped over the edge of the old-fashioned footed tub. He toweled off and wrapped a towel around his waist just as Snape was getting out. Harry went to the bedroom and pulled on his smalls, jeans, a gold-shirt and the jumper Mrs. Weasly had made him for Chistmas. He headed downstairs and perused Snape's "library."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9 pm:

Snape came upstairs and knocked on his own bedroom door. The uncomfortable room he used the night before was his room when he was a child. Harry got up and opened the door. "We weren't able to accomplish your Occlumency training yesterday. Shall we do so now?" Harry nodded. "You said we'd try something different?" "Yes. I think physical contact might help your concentration. My "assault" will be gentler than in the past." "Ok," Harry agreed, "What will we do?" Snape quirked an eyebrow and sported an evil grin. "Get naked." Harry blinked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious Readers, Kudos givers and Bookmarkers,
> 
> Thank you all for your continued readership. 
> 
> PM = Potion or Potions Master
> 
> *word* = emphasis by the speaker
> 
> Thank you also to an author of another fic that came up with Snape's delightful personal elf. I loved the story and her name. I don't know who you are. Forgive me for borrowing Mimsy w/o permission.
> 
> Namaste


	8. Missing From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing someone and not being able to see them is the worst feeling ever.  
> Nathaniel Richman

Sat, Jan 11; 9:15 pm:

Harry decided to undress in the loo. Well, he left his smalls on. When he returned to the bedroom Snape had a nice warm fire going and he appeared asleep with his hands behind his head. He was also nude. From the waist up anyway. Harry took his glasses off and put them on the night stand and slipped under the comforter and then slipped his wand under the pillow. He felt Snape move. When he turned toward Snape his eyes were open and his hand closest to Harry was stretched toward him. When Harry hesitated, Snape patted the space between his chest and shoulder. Harry scooshed closer and rested his head where the PM had indicated. Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and tugged him to his chest. Yep, no boxers for Snape. Not knowing what to do with hands he folded them under his chin.

Snape didn't have a particularly deep voice, but it could be mesmerizing. Snape led Harry through a meditation that helped Harry relax. He didn't even realize that Snape was gently monitoring him with legilimens. Finally Snape turned his head and rested the side of his chin on Harry's forehead. Mentally and verbally Snape led him through mental strenghtening exercises showing him how he might use the technique to block the Dark Lord from invading his dreams. Harry watched the mental images for a while until Snape told him to take over building the wall. Snape had to bring Harry back to focus several times. Finally Snape walked Harry through closing his mind before sleep. It didn't take long before Snape felt the deep even breaths of sleep from Harry. He turned on his side and encouraged the sleeping youth to do the same. Harry pushed his arse against Snape's groin. Snape huffed amused. He touched his curved fingers against Harry's chest. Unconciously Harry laid one hand over Snape's, the other under the pillow. Snape let himself feel, really feel the smooth young man's back against his chest; the back of Harry's knees against Snape's upper thighs; Harry's calfs against Snape's shins... Snape took a deep cleansing breath. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this at peace. The sandman granted him a night of deep restful sleep, sans nightmares. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, Jan 12; 9 am:

Harry woke to a dead fireplace and an empty bed. When he cast tempus he was shocked. "9 AM!" Harry jumped from the bed and headed to the loo. He and Snape had dueling in one hour! Harry quickly dressed and leapt down the stairs. In the kitchen he called Mimsy and asked for pumpkin juice. He slowed down finally and took his time sipping the juice. As predicted, Snape walked in from the door where his home lab was. Harry perked up. "Morning Professor!" "Mr. Potter," Snape greeted. "Sleep well?" Snape did his long languid eye blink and nodded. How does the man make blinking look so sexy? "And you, Mr. Potter?" "Not a nightmare in site...um, I think?" Harry looked to his PM. "It would seem you slept peaceably." "I'm ready for you today, Professor." Snape did his iconic head tilt and raised eyebrow. "We shall see."

Their dueling today was different. Snape changed his tactics frequently. Just when Harry thought he had his PM pinned Snape would change up again. At about 12 noon, Snape ended their session. "You are showing improvment, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked, but did remember to say "Thank you" once he got over the shock of Snape giving him a compliment. "We had better shower."

Snape helped Harry over the edge of the tub. He let go of Harry's arms and leaned back to get his hair wet. Harry got the soap and lathered up his hands and proceeded to rub his hands over Snape's chest. Snape's head snaped forward and he grabbed Harry's elbows. Harry tried to act innocent, but Snape suspected otherwise. "I want you.." "Harry, we talked about this, we can't-" "No, you talked. Listen a second. I don't want to die a virgin.." 

Snape was offended. So that's it. He was no more than an item on Harry's bucket list before he had to face Voldemort. Snape didn't respond and finished up his shower and stepped out. He toweled off quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He got his shaving brush and soaped up the lather and applied it. Harry finished up his shower, turned off the taps and stepped out. He wrapped one towel around his waist and sat on the toilet. He proceeded to towel dry his mop of dark hair and watched Snape shave the muggle way. He still wasn't sure what caused Snape to shut down. When Snape had finished and was dabbing his face dry Harry tested the waters. "Professor," he said softly, "I'll do anything.." Snape snapped his head toward Harry and gazed him up and down. "You may regret you said that." "I mean it." Snape looked at his reflection. He spoke to the mirror, rather than look at Harry. "Do you need to shave?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "Then join me in the bedroom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Approx. 12:30 pm:

Snape rummaged through a cabinet and pulled out a vial. He turned to face Harry. "Take a sip, and I do mean a small one." Harry took the vial of a pinkish liquid. "What is it?" "Voluptatem." "My Latin is weak. What does it do?" "Enhances...pleasure." Snape took a step back and unwrapped the towel around his waist and let it fall. Harry admired the uncut growing manhood nestled in a thich patch of dark curls betwen Snape's legs. He also noted Snape's wand attached itself to his left wrist without the need for a holster. "You take a sip too," Harry held the vial toward Snape. Snape nodded and took a tiny sip. Harry let his towel drop too. Snape passed the vial back to Harry who mimicked (he hoped) the amount he had witnessed Snape take. He gave the vial back. Snape corked it and set it back in the cabinet. Harry couldn't recall noticing it before. Snape sat on the bed and patted his knees.

"Over my lap, Potter," he commanded. "What? What for?" "Need I remind you? You did say "anything", did you not?" Harry approached his Professor cautiously. Snape took his arms and stared into the emerald pools. "What do you mean you "want me", Potter?" "I want to make-love. I want to feel your body, your hands on me. Your kisses..." Snape didn't let Harry continue. He pulled Harry roughly over his lap. Harry's beautiful cut dick dangled deliciously between Snape's knees. Snape brought his hand down on Harry's left cheek, followed by the right. "Ow! What is this for!?" Harry squirmed, but Snape's well developed left arm held him down. "For being cheeky for the last five and a half years!" Two more hard smacks. "No! Ow, ow!" "Especially this term when you said, "You don't have to call me sir, Professor!" Smack, smack! "I'm sorry, Pro..fess...ooooh! I didn't know!" Snape cast lubrico to his hand and slipped his fingers down Harry crack. "Didn't know what, Potter?" Snape found Harry's hole and started circling it, wetting the tight sex tunnel with the lubricant. "Answer me, Potter!" Snape grabbed one of Harry's reddened ass cheeks and squeezed the abused flesh. Harry sobbed uncontrolably down his PM's leg, hanging onto it. "Please, please..." Harry bawled. "Alright," Snape pulled Harry off his lap. "No more spanking." The young man sank to his knees in front of Snape between his spread legs. Harry cupped his hands in his lap, silent tears still dripping down his face.. 

"I'm so sorry...*snort* I didn't *sob* respect you *deep breath* then. I do now. I want to learn a lot more than po..po...potions from you." *ragged breath* Snape kept his hands to his sides, balled into fists. He was not about to comfort the urchin. Let him weep! "You're sorry because you finally got your long overdue punishment!" Snape said rather tersly. Snape reminded himself the boy had said "anything." That other voice reminded him that he had implicitly agreed to the boy's request.

Snape summoned the nearest towel and handed it to Harry dry his face. He summoned the other one and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. Snape knew the situation would not be good for a satisfactory shagging. Snape pulled the boy to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Harry's head. They held each other tight a few minutes. However the voluptatem was kicking in. Snape was going to hate himself for life after this. Harry was still underage. If he was going to be crucified, it might as well be worth it.

Snape stood and folded down the comforter and helped Harry into the bed. Snape slipped in beside him and enfolded Harry in his arms and kissed Harry's mouth. Softly, sensuously. He kissed and licked the trail of tears from Harry's face. Harry was amazed at his PM's skill. With Cho or Ginny he'd probably be a wet-faced mess. Again and again Snape kissed Harry's mouth. Sucking his tongue, nipping the corners of his mouth, slipping his tongue into the Lion cub's willing and eager mouth. Dueling with and chasing the slippery argot. He encouraged Harry to do the same to him. Snape settled between Harry's legs, supporting his weight on his forearms. 

They explored each others bodies. Hands on arms, hips, face, everywhere that could be touched and savored. Harry loved the various techniques Snape used to tease, tongue, and suck his nipples. Snape's hands caressed his face and he would rise back up to kiss Harry deeper each time. Urgent, open mouthed, hungry, insistent. Snape didn't stick his tongue down Harry's throat too far. Choking his lover was not his idea of foreplay. Harry couldn't stop the moans and other nonsense sounds and the wriggling of his body responding to Snape's TLC.

They shamlessly rubbed together their turgid engorged cocks. Without warning Snape dived under the comforter and pressed Harry's thighs apart. Snape's mouth was under his balls, licking and nibbling and sucking that sensitive spot. The Snake's tongue teased the Lion cubs vacuity. What started as soft moans of appreciation and groans of compelling need became passionate pleas from Harry. Snape licked and sucked and slicked the tight furled muscle of his virginity.

"Please now, Professor! I need you to take me now! Fuck me!" Normally Snape would have prepared his virgin lover better, but Harry's pleas and the potion were driving him to compleate. Snape crawed up Harry's torso and grabbed a pillow slipping it under Harry's hips. He quietly cast a bowel cleaning and lubricating spells "alvum purgatio", and "tellus anum" to Harry with a wave of his hand over his lower abdomen. Snape peeled back the foreskin of his long cock and slicked the head generously with the lubricant. He pressed the exposed head of his throbbing prick at Harry's hole. With his dick in hand poised to breech the Cub's tunnel the other arm supporting his weight, "Harry, please be sure." Snape kissed Harry's mouth so softly. "There is no time-turner that will erase this, nor any magic that can take it back, nor any obliviate that will make you not feel the emptiness in your soul. Please be sure..." 

Harry wrapped both his legs around Snape's slender hips and his arms around his neck in answer. "Take me, Professor, claim me, make me yours!" Snape sucked Harry's neck and pressed the head of his cock past the tight ring of Harry's virginity. Harry gasped. "Press down on me, Recherché." Snape gave him a minute to get used to the intrusion, all the while kissing Harry and encouraging him as he pressed further into Harry's tight passage. Harry grabbed Snapes hips as he started pumped in and out, so slowly at first, until his cock was fulled seated. Up to his balls deep in Harry, he could remove his guiding hand and rest it on the other side of Harry's head. Severus had to close his eyes a moment and breath deeply to get him self under control. Snape revelled in the feel of his slicked balls pressing against Harry's tight wet hole. The heat from Harry's boy-pussy enrobing his cock threatened to undo him right there! "Sweet Merlin," he groaned softly. Harry smiled.

Snape started moving again. Harry loved the way the hollow of Snape's flanks depressed when he pushed in and filled out again when he withdrew. "Harry!" Snape's voice was husky and urgent. He got on his knees and cast lubrico to his hand again and pumped Harry's very solid John Thomas. "Cum for me, you cock slut! How much can you unload? I want to feel your cunt squeeze my cum into you while you cum!" Harry couldn't take all the sensations and Snape's dirty talk. 

As soon as Harry started to erupt Snape covered his body over Harry's while he fucked him and rubbed his taut lower six-pack against Harry's straining dick. Harry's rigid balls pumped streams of hot cum between their bellies. Then it was Snape's turn to hasten his completion. Both his forearms supported his weight while he rocked into Harry's hole. "Lily, forgive me," Snape pleaded in his brain, his eyes squeezed shut. Incomprehensible gasps and moans escaped him. His balls tighted and tingled. Harry panted, holding his arms around Snape's shoulders and crossing his ankles tightly around Snape's waist. The last few thrusts were deep, slow and hard, punctuated. Snape's head rested on the pilllow next to Harry's head. He thrust hard and deep and held his cock inside Harry while his swollen balls emptied cum into Harry's cock-sucking hole. A final deep long groan signaled the end to the most incredible sex Snape had to date. Harry held him, softly kissing his forehead, neck, where ever he could reach. After a brief nap (because Harry heard his soft snores) Snape roused and cast tempus. "Regretably, Recherché, we need to get moving." "What is that? That name you call me?" Snape gazed into the emerald pools and traced his forefinger along Harry's cheek. "Literally it means "sought after". It also means, "rare, exquisite, a treasure". I'm fooling myself, but I'd like to think of you as my treasure, Mon Recherché." "I like it." Snape offered a soft smile. Was it sadness in the smile and the deeply dark brown eyes? Regret? Both? Harry couldn't tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In French, you don’t really say “I miss you”, you say “Tu me manques” which means “You are missing from me."
> 
> PM = potion or potions master
> 
> sans = fr.= without
> 
> *word, words* = denotes emphasis by speaker or an action.


	9. Epilogue

Severus Snape passed away in the Shrieking Shack in a pool of his Nagini-poisoned blood. 

However, when Harry returned after the great battle with six of his mates and a stretcher, no body could be found.

Equally strange, Hogwarts did not produce a potrait of him.

Harry purchased a plot next to his Mum in Godrick's Hollow and erected a stone. At first every month ending in 31 days, Harry would place a single lily on each grave. His father, mother, and Snape. After graduation, his visits dwindled to twice a year.


End file.
